Stunned
Stunned refers to a short period of time when a damaged combatant is temporarily grayed/darkened and weakened, possibly even immobilized. The condition lasts for several seconds before wearing off. Amaterasu and Chibiterasu If Amaterasu and Chibiterasu become unable to use their Celestial Brush, usually because of depleting their ink, their Divine Instruments will disappear from their back, limiting them to attacking with mundane physical attacks until at least one inkpot regenerates and restores their weapons to full use. They can also be stunned by direct physical strikes (Amaterasu will only be stunned if she is not protected by at least one level of Godhood). Amaterasu may also become immobilized for a few seconds after launching an aerial Sub-Glaive plunge, as the blade will be stuck in the ground. Similarly, when launching the Providence Crystal, Chibiterasu will take a while to rear up, then release the crystals. During this time, he is vulnerable to attacks. Regular demons Many regular demons can be stunned by a certain amount or type of damage, often leaving them especially vulnerable to specific Celestial Brush techniques. There are several general strategies for stunning them, such as reflecting thrown missiles back at them, hurling them down from the air, or breaking their defensive blocks. However, some particular enemies have more detailed vulnerabilities as listed below. Fallen Demons The types of specific Imps are their color-coded/functional equivalents from the Guardians, Namahage, and Clay army. The stunning mechanisms are consistent across each type, regardless of group; thus, the notes on the Red imp also apply to the Headless guardian, Blade Namahage, and Clay Samurai. *'Green:' No defensive capabilities. *'Red:' Can be stunned by attacking them several times or by Power Slashing them. Their first stun level is a typical example of a breakable defensive block: they raise their weapons straight across their bodies, protecting them (and others nearby) against physical attacks; the block can be broken by Power Slashing straight through the weapon from the front. This prolongs the stun and leaves them defenseless. They are also grayed-out when hurling their weapons in a boomerang-like attack and when their weapons are destroyed mid-flight by a Power Slash. *'Yellow:' Confused into gray mode if they do not see Amaterasu after surfacing from the ground (indicated by "?" marks over their heads), or when knocked backward after firing their weapon like a cannon. *'Blue:' Gray out if their kites are crashed or destroyed, leaving them stuck head-first in the ground. If left on the ground for long enough, they will eventually regenerate their kites and return to the air. *'Black:' Stunned after all of their floating laser-firing projectiles are destroyed via Power Slash. Bud Ogre Bud Ogres are stunned by accumulating sufficient damage, or instantly if their own hurled fruits are Power Slashed back at them. When stunned, they can be Bloomed to reveal their weak fruit inside. Chimera Chimeras can be stunned by accumulating sufficient damage, or by reflecting their flames back to them via Galestorm. If struck when stunned, however, they release eight streams of scalding-hot water in the immediate vicinity around them. Igloo Turtle When stunned, Igloo Turtles are vulnerable to flames from their tails or any other source. Melt the exterior with Inferno or Fireburst, then strike the straw raincoat inside. Crow Tengu Like Fallen Demons of the Red color code, a Crow Tengu's first stun level raises a physical defensive block that can be broken with a Power Slash into a temporary defenseless extra-stun; it soon recovers to resume its attacks. The Crow Tengu can also be halted when it prepares to charge forward; these charges are always preceded by hurling a skull ahead of it, which can be Power Slashed to send the Crow Tengu straight into the defenseless extra-stun in a single step. Ubume When attacked, Ubume unfurl their umbrellas into a wide physical block that cannot be destroyed with Power Slash, but can be temporarily blown backward with Galestorm to leave them stunned and defenseless. Wheeled Destruction and Doom Mirrors :Main article:Fire Eye, Ice Mouth, Thunder Ear and Earth Nose Main article: Fire Doom Mirror, Ice Doom Mirror, Thunder Doom Mirror and Wind Doom Mirror They are stunned by countering their respective elements or when sufficient damage is dealt. Poltergeist Like Wheels and Doom Mirrors, counter their elements. However, each weasel will separate from the others when stunned. Ichiro Ichiro can be stunned by attacking his stomach when he leaps into the air. Doing so will remove his armor. Crabs Jiro and Saburo do not have stunned states, however, like Ichiro their armor will be destroyed with sufficient damage. Greater Goblins They do not have stunned states. Bovine Demons Main article: Red Ogre, Blue Ogre, and Bull Charger In addition to via damage, they will be stunned when their masks are stuck in the ground after missing a jump attack. Also, when their elemental breath is deflected back at them via Galestorm, they will be stunned. Power Slash their masks will destroy them and make them vulnerable from all angles. Dogu Dogu do not have a stunned state. Bosses Waka Waka will be stunned if his thrown blade is reflected back at him. He will also temporarily enters a stunned state after executing his slashing combo. Evil Rao Evil Rao may attack by diving swordfirst from above, but this leaves Ninestrike stuck in the ground for a few moments, leaving her stunned and vulnerable while she pulls the sword out. Spiders The Spiders does not have a darkened state, but will be stunned if the objects they hoist over their heads are destroyed. Additionally, attaching vines to the hooks on their back will temporarily peel their abdomen open, revealing their weakpoints. This is far quicker than waiting for them to bring out the object and destroy it. Crimson Helm Crimson Helm does not have a stunned state, however, sufficient damage will remove the armor, revealing its inner skeleton. Orochi Rather than being stunned, Orochi can be intoxicated by the 8 Purification Sake. At first, each head will hang limp after being forced to drink it twice. When three heads are drunk, the remaining heads will also be knocked out. After the bell is destroyed, each head will temporarily black out after drinking the sake. Orochi's Earth head stuns itself after performing its elemental attack. Unfortunately, it is invulnerable when knocked out by this way, and must simply be struck to wake it up and make it roar, thus getting it drunk. Blight Blight will enter a stunned state when his blade, Goldnail is separated from him. Attack the blade during this time. Ninetails Ninetails will be stunned after using the headbutt attack after being forced to reveal her true form. Lechku & Nechku The twin demons will be stunned, spinning in place if their attacks are countered. In the double fight, Oki will ask Amaterasu to launch him onto them, at which point they will be stunned and can be attacked with a Celestial Brush technique to be brought down and vulnerable to attacks. Yami Throughout the battle, stunning Yami will force him to return to Amaterasu a Brush Technique or reveal his vulnerable core. *'First form:' Yami can be Power Slashed or Bloomed when stunned depending on the point in the battle. *'Second form:' Yami will be split into platforms and stunned if hit by a Cherry Bomb. He will also be stunned if his flames are extinguished with Waterspout or he is cut in half via Crescent. *'Third form:' Yami will become stunned if Amaterasu wins his slot machine by getting triple of his emblems. *'Fourth form:' Yami will be stunned when struck with Thunderstorm or Thunderbolt. During this time, his core will drop out. *'Fifth form:' Yami will be stunned and drop his core after Sunrise is used while Yami summons the darkness to cover the battlefield. Trivia *The Dogu and Greater Goblins do not have a specific stunned state. Category:Gameplay